The present invention relates to an apparatus for predicting a signalling code corresponding to a code spur of the type occurring, for example, in a spread spectrum communications system, such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system. The present invention also relates to a method of predicting the above-mentioned signalling code corresponding to the code spur.